


寄叶舞台1.0&1.3a同人：如果15题

by KnightNO4time



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), YoRHa Stage, YoRHa Ver 1.0, YoRHa Ver 1.3a
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Kudos: 1





	寄叶舞台1.0&1.3a同人：如果15题

1\. 如果他们相互厌恶（1.0 二十一号&二十二号）

为何双子型非要彼此互通？为什么双子型要彼此感受？  
对方讨厌自己的情绪，对方厌恶自己的情绪，对方嫌弃自己的情绪，从出厂后就一直萦绕在身体里。  
承受不住了，受够了，讨厌死了！！

“作为Attacker不合格所以才成为了Gunner的可怜的二十二号。”二十一号发出唾弃的笑声，隐藏在眼罩下的双目早已发红。“我一直都在可怜你哦，弱得要死…没有我的保护的话，就会要死掉的哭鼻虫二十二号哦…！”  
“二十二号，别听！”九号的声音显得如此遥远，“那已经不是二十一号了…！”也听着如此可笑。  
接二连三的枪打出，二十二号发出声嘶力竭的怒吼。  
“不，那个就是二十一号！”  
他没有感染病毒，所以他很清楚。现在亲耳听到后，他知道了病毒的真面目，或许这才是给二十一号扒下一层皮的机会。  
“那个是他的真心话啊！！！”  
嘶吼用对面二十一号凄厉的笑声重叠，二十二号第一次露出狰狞的面孔，端枪冲上前，一击一击的射入二十一号的身体里。

要打爆他的头！  
要打穿他的黑盒！  
这样，那些放大的混乱的指责自己的情绪就会停止，就可以不再流入。  
就可以……解放自己了！！

2\. 如果他们没有相遇（1.0 二号&M小队）

调整进度一直没能跟上进度，也一直没有被投放到地面加入先前的部队，SS多言的建议与担忧令二号感到厌烦。  
《汇报：已投放到地球表面的YoRHa实验M部队，在刚才因部分成员感染逻辑病毒，而引起内部相互攻击。目前只有Gunner的四号幸存》  
“哈？什么…？”这突然的回报让二号发出无法相信的质疑声，却只能抬着手盯着手晚上的小小屏幕。  
《汇报：因为实验结论确认男性机体并不适应，所以全部男性机体都将被回收，格式化，并改成S型投入战斗。二号一会也将会进行重新编程，无需再以D型来掩盖E型。请现在停止训练，前往集合地点》  
二号只能懊恼的乍舌，让自己从头再来。他无从知道那个原本要去的部队经历了什么，但他也没再有兴趣了。

【想法：因为原本最后再二十一号攻击受伤的九号和二十二号时，是二号出来救助并且打败二十一号的。所以如果二号没有在的话，那么九号和二十二号应该已经被二十一号杀死或者感染了。然后推测这样活下来的只有四号和反抗军，二十一号会被赶来救援的2B她们处理掉】

3\. 如果他们是非人类生物（1.3a 全队）  
【吐槽：他们本来就不是人类！】  
（乐器拟人，乐器付丧神）

六人一小组的男孩子们蹑手蹑脚的举着手电踏入空无一人的大宅中，怎么看这个时间都该是小学六年级生们回家写完作业睡觉的点，可他们依旧愿意溜到这所只有月光打入的废弃洋楼里探险。  
“喂，这里真的有鬼吗？”  
“听传闻说，这里时不时会听到美妙的钢琴声。偶尔还有其他乐器的声音，变来变去的。”  
“呜哇…是不是死之前这里住着一个音乐家？所以才有会玩乐器的怨灵？”  
“胡说！我妈妈说她以前见过这里住原屋主，明明是对国外的老夫妻，他们是建筑师和园艺家，根本不会乐器！连歌都不听。”  
“谁会不听歌啊——怎么了？”  
末尾争吵的另个男孩，却因为没看到前方的同伴突然听步，而堆撞在前面人的后背上。  
“喂……那个不会就是会自己演奏的钢琴吧…？！”前方带头的男孩指着大厅另一侧走廊里的钢琴，强颜欢笑。  
“还真的有？”几个人东张西望，但这里除了他们以外，什么奇怪的事都没发生。几个学生分散开，在附近转来转去。  
“但是钢琴摆在走廊里，不是很古怪吗？”的确，其中一个男孩指出的疑点有道理，这架琴盖子打开，摆在走廊里，另一侧大玻璃窗刚好让月光照在上面，如同落下的聚光灯一样把琴身从黑暗里凸显出来，格外诡异。  
其中两个胆大的走上去观察，甚至戳了一下键。琴声很好的发出来，回荡在无人的大宅中。几个人都屏住呼吸，似乎等待着发生点什么，却什么也没发现。  
于是一扫刚才的紧张，几个男生甚至抱怨起来那些传闻是假的，或者感到扫兴，有的人甚至怒吼这叫鬼魂冒出来，幼稚得不行。

忽然一个胆大的孩子抬起手，十根手指一同按下去，钢琴顿时发出刺耳的噪音，把周围几个孩子都吓到了。  
“干嘛啦！”  
“反正什么也没发生不是吗！”按琴的男孩咧着嘴讽刺，于是胡乱的拍着琴键，有力的砸出一连串不成调的音节，吵得不行。  
“吵死了，”其他几个人责备他，可是也没人听到。  
最喜欢胡闹的几个人带头瞎闹，根本不在把这个传闻不属实的空房子当一回事。  
“但是在这里那么久，琴的声音还是那么清脆。话说…它看起来那么干净，不觉得很可怕吗？”胆小的那个孩子躲得远远的，却张口指出来让其他同伴毛骨悚然的疑点。  
几个人摆着“这么说好像也是”的表情，彼此交换眼神，接着不安的顶着这副干净得如同崭新的钢琴，咽了咽口水。  
“真是的！不要被吓到啊！”好面子并且组织了这次活动的领头人壮着胆嘲笑其他孩子，“肯定是什么为了吓唬探险的人才整出来的…咱们来这里看看罢了，其实这种传闻也很蠢啊！”  
这样说着，他就胡乱按了一通琴键，自然什么也没出现。  
被他带动，几个小学生也自我安慰一样笑起来，更有甚者过去用手拍打琴身，用脚踢踢加以试探。  
“看吧，果然什么也没发生，只是一个被恶作剧的人摆在这里吓唬人的普通钢琴。”

“喂！我在那边的房间——！”忽然其中一名到处乱逛的孩子跑过来，不安的指着楼道里其中一间没关门的房间，脸色并不好，“这屋子的床上…中央摆着一副小提琴耶。这个…”他不知道怎么解释，“总之在那种地方摆着小提琴，很奇怪，好可怕。”  
“所以说都是恶作剧啦，营造气氛呀，”刚才的老大壮着胆子，却没过去查看，“说起来把那个小提琴拿走把，说不定那个整人造谣的人就会为了找他的道具而露出马脚呢。”  
自认聪明的六年级小学生摆着一副小大人的模样叉着腰，对刚才回来汇报的同伴下达了指示，“咱们去把那个小提琴带走吧。”  
“我不想进去碰哦，那个床看着也那么干净，气氛怪怪的。”  
“你想的也太多了吧——”

突然一个东西飞了出来，擦着几个孩子之间甩去了地上。这就和突然窜出来一条蛇差不多，所有孩子都大叫了出来。  
沉住气看过去，发现是一个鼓吹。到底是恶作剧的，等到他们确认大家都在一起时，就更加无从知道了。  
刚才还要被迫进屋那小提琴的孩子，早就吓得退出房门，跑回同伴中间。  
当胆大的孩子蹲下来，小心翼翼要伸手去捡的时候，忽然从走廊尽头没有月光的黑暗角落，第二鼓吹飞了出来，打在了男孩弯着腰的后背上。  
这次所有人都看得出来这东西是从其他地方出来的，变哗啦一下跑到一起聚集起来，尽可能和走廊那头拉开距离。  
紧随其后，一阵强烈拨弦的震动声贯穿屋顶一般，从他们身后袭来，噪音直穿走廊。  
这是类似于电吉他一类的乐器发出的声音，只是那么一下突然响起，足够把孩子们吓得心跳停止。  
几个人战战兢兢回头，发现大厅那边楼梯上方，从看不到的二楼有什么东西移动下来的脚步声。紧随其后第二声噪音爆了出来。  
更糟糕的时，有个孩子惨叫着指着刚才摆放小提琴的房间，只见有人从中冒出轮廓。白色的长发，是孩子们没见过的姿态。  
不论如何，几个人都立刻发出惊恐的尖叫，争前恐后的挤出走廊。避开楼梯的方向，不带回头的，全部都仓皇而逃。这间大宅突然又恢复了安静。

“看来有必要更换地点了，在这里只会让这个空房子徒增谣言和闲来无事的造访者罢了。”  
从门内走出来的银发青年，二十一号，无可奈何的叹了口气，站在了钢琴旁。  
“真是的，臭小鬼们，吵得要死。”走廊那边走来的十六号撇撇嘴，走过二十一号身边，弯腰捡起自己的鼓槌。鼓槌突然幻化小时，如同被吸收回了身体内，这也是因为这本身就是十六号自身的一部分。  
“的确，”二十一号不与否认，“休息都被打破了。”他便是刚才的那架小提琴，原本躺在床上的休息时间，这次全被打破。而他们也会在人类造访时，便会原本的姿态不发一声。  
“呀，二十一号，我还真有想过你被他们带走后，会变成什么样子呢，”踏入走廊的四号，怀中挂着他自身原本的模样，一架漂亮的蓝黑色电吉他。  
刚才那样漂亮的吓走了无知的小入侵者们，好想让他心情变得有些愉悦，脸上笑意不退。  
“这才不是什么好笑的事呢，四号！”十六号叉着腰，懒得看对方一眼，转而看向钢琴的地方，“喂，还好吗，二号？”  
先前摆放钢琴的地方已经没了巨大琴身的影子，取而代之的是和钢琴大小截然相反的娇小少年，整蜷缩着身子蹲在角落里，低着那头银发，捂着脑袋。  
“敲得实在是太用力了，好痛哦…”二号赢弱的发出细小的悲鸣，捂着刚才被孩子们随便敲打痛的地方。  
“真是的，还上了脚呢，那群臭小鬼，”十六号不满的替二号发了声，抬手过去一把抓着二号的胳膊，把钢琴化作的少年拉了起来。  
“二号，如果你能突然演奏一下的话，肯定可以直接把他们吓跑的，”四号悠然自得的随口一说，他怀中的吉他也消失在了体内。  
“那样只会让这里变得更加热闹，”二十一号纠正了这个提议会引发的结论，但顿了一下后补充道，“虽然刚才的事情，也许很快就会让他们传开。做好明早就离开吧。”  
“可是不那样做，你会被拿走，二号也会被欺负啊！”十六号更想求的感谢，“下次说不定那里来的混混，会直接上球棒把钢琴砸了。”  
他这话把二号脸都吓白了，只是二号没敢说。但他还是站在了二十一号的决策这边，底下了脑袋，“虽然很喜欢这里，有床铺可以睡，有很大的屋子可以随意演奏，还可以在街上行走，但是…我们还是赶紧离开这里吧，二十一号。”  
面对想自己求助的被刚刚欺负过的二号的求助，二十一号点点头，对其他两名同伴给予了安排指令，“毕竟这个城市也没有我们的同伴存在，那么也没有必要继续留下来。明日离开前，去附近的乐器店买一点保养用品，就走吧。”  
几个人点点头，行动的意识保持在了一起，就这样决定与这栋废弃的大宅和熙攘的城市道别。

他们是乐器，是付丧神。  
他们不需要水和食物，也不需要特定的地方，却随时随地都可以化成原本的模样，作为一件乐器停留在世间。  
他们存照着和自己一样的乐器们的身影，不断结伴旅行着。

【小小的脑洞，但是写得挺开心的。二号是钢琴，四号是电吉他，十六号是架子鼓，二十一号是小提琴】

4\. 如果他们是高中生（1.3a 全队）

作为下一任学生会会长最强候补的学生会成员，二十一号今日也准时准点站在校门口，衣着整洁，长发优雅在脑后束起，进行着学生们仪容仪表的检查。  
即使他那张扑克脸在学校众人皆知，但他认真仔细全能完美的一面，无非不给他建立了绝对的人气。  
当然，也会有人对他不爽。阵营在学校里一目了然，可是二十一号并不会轻易动摇，他一如常态的进行着工作，距离奖学金的脚步也近了许多。

“早上好，二十一号！”  
规规矩矩出现在校门口的二号，好好地鞠躬同二十一号打招呼。他总是很听话，校服整洁，从来都不让老师操心。  
当然，还是有操心的地方的。  
“早上好，二号。”二十一号小幅度的点点头，可是面对有礼貌的同学，他还是露出了柔和得仿佛会浮现微笑的面容看去。  
二号完成招呼后，就老实的转身踏入校园大门。可是下一秒，他就被二十一号叫住了。  
回过头的二十一号，收起刚才不深的柔和，翻到仔细的眯起眼来，认真并且诚恳的补充了一句，“二号，如果在学校里遇到了麻烦的话，可以和我说。”  
二号稍微有些惊喜啊，可是真的很好懂。然而并不知道自己表情的二号，还是努力露出了微笑，说了句自己没事后，就道谢离开了。  
二十一号只好叹口气，但是作为学生会的成员，他还是决定操心并且晚点去找对方谈话，好解决对方被校园暴力的事情。

此时身后传来欢声笑语，只见穿着随意得没有学生样的四号出现在门口，身边聚集了许多女生和关系搞得很开的男生们。  
“四号，你又把校服的下摆修剪了，”四号眼睛很尖的发现对方校服同上周五的区别，并且当面站在前方拦下，开口提出来。  
四号毫不畏惧检查的事，自然而然的迎面站住，更像是炫耀自己的时尚品味。  
“耳环也是，你又买新的了。”  
“你怎么知道这是新的？”四号挑起眉，却一副看透的样子明知故问。  
“因为你每天都换，按照轮流的顺序，这款是第一次见到。”二十一号回忆这个死心不改的人每次“违规”的记录，叹了口气，毕竟学生会没人能拿四号有办法。  
“还有，你这是…带了美瞳吗？你知道校规里——”看着依旧打算带着一群人往前走的四号，二十一号侧身拦下擦身而过的人，眯起眼。  
四号扬起嘴角，用手指了指眼睛，甩下句“这是时尚”，就冲没表情的学生会成员眨了眨眼，随后在跟随的学生拥簇下离去。

此时二十一号的手表提示音响起，到关校门的时间了。  
然而就在他拉上校门的那刻，却听到了外面有人在大声呼唤，并且他很熟悉…  
赶过来的十六号手里还拿着没吃完的早餐面包，嘴巴里呜呜的含糊八成是还没咀嚼干净造成的结果。  
“十六号，你又迟到了。”  
“喂，这不是刚好赶上吗！！”十六号掏出来手机，隔着铁门对堵在门缝后的二十一号显示时间。  
“从你跑到这里后，已经超出了一分钟。”二十一号冷静回答的音调，和对方气喘吁吁的呼吸根本不在一个起伏频率上。“以及，学校不让随便带手机，你违规了。”  
十六号瞪大眼“啊？”的一声，愤愤把手机揣回兜里，接着要求现在就进去。  
可是二十一号还是把门关上了…要说为何那么不通情达理，是因为对方几乎每日都如此。  
最后十六号只能咬着面包，翻上了栅栏。  
“这样做也是违规的，没吃完早饭就去上课也是违规的，”刚要离开的二十一号转身，对着门上面翻下来的人一字一句的叮嘱。  
十六号除了头大的喊着“烦死人”外，他也对这个学生会长候补的唠叨毫无办法。

5\. 如果他们共同抚养一个孩子（1.0&1.3a 教官&司令官&若叶&九号 ）  
【两个孩子都是领养…】

“您的脖子怎么了？”  
今早负责早餐的是九号，等到他把东西都端上桌，最后一个入座后，却先盯住对面的父亲之一的White发出疑问。  
White虽然动筷子的手僵住，可是他忍住没有去摸脖子上的创口贴。毕竟他已经今早试图改成立领去遮挡，但看来没用。  
Black作为另一位一家之主，在座位上清了清嗓子。他依旧一副严谨的态度锁着没有，却意外的没有因为小儿子的疑问给看向White给予关切，翻到继续吃着东西，盯着手机里的新闻报道看。  
“昨晚睡前还好好的，今早弄伤了吗？”九号是个懂事的孩子，担心的不行。  
然而White保持沉默，继续动起筷子发出咀嚼声，倒是都让九号感到不安。  
一旁的若叶欲言又止，他想伸手阻止弟弟发言，却又立刻看向对面的父亲开始察言观色。  
“小意外，无需担心，”White一向这种语调，听起来不像是父子的对话，但是他说的斩钉截铁，也是希望不让九号担心。只不过，这听起来更像是隐藏什么原委。  
“什么意外？！”不出所料，善良的九号立刻担心的站起来。  
“他只是不小心跌倒擦破了皮，”Black在一旁补充句，却仿佛半途被卡住声音，一下子就不吭声了。只见他瞄了眼White，却和对方冷冰冰的侧目对上视线。即使是总是紧绷着脸的Black，也是有动摇的。

“在哪里？”  
“厕所。”  
“卧室。”  
谁知，两名家长异口同声，却回答的各不一样。  
而这边，和九号奇怪的表情不同的若叶，则是一副糟糕的样子紧张得要死，赶紧拉住九号让他坐下。  
“既然处理好了，就不需要担心了，看起来伤口也很小。”  
九号听完哥哥的话，勉强点点头坐回来，乖乖吃起饭。  
只不过吃了几口后，他突然想起什么，又再次担忧的开口，“昨晚你们房间里也有奇怪的动静…还是深夜时！”  
这话让其他人个人脸色都有变化。White一幅很想反驳，并证明自己不会发生那么傻的事的样子，却还是嘴巴闭成了一条缝。  
若叶发现阻止没来得及，选择立刻低头猛吃早餐。  
“不过声音不太清楚，是梦话？还是发生了什么，让您晚上起来时因为太黑跌倒了？但是您也会开灯…所以——”Black立刻转向九号，却在发现孩子欲言又止后，赶紧换了一幅柔和的面孔安慰道，“是的吧，但是他没问题，我处理的。赶紧吃饭，九号，上学要迟到了。”  
听着这些话的九号仍对于今早奇怪的气氛感到不对劲，可是他还没怎么继续说什么，若叶就放下筷子，几口咽下嘴里的东西拍拍他的肩说，“我吃完了，再不快点我就要走了，九号。”  
九号这才担心的赶紧吃完剩下的东西。  
与此同时，若叶起身立刻扫了眼自己的两名父亲，大人之间的气氛简直一触即发，让他满脸紧张。于是他立刻拿出手机把时间举起来，进行气氛调节，“你们也该出发了，今早不是还有会议吗？”  
也是，这让两个大人都各自有个心动，分开准备出门的物品。  
唯一担心的是，这两个人上班的地方也是一个地方！谁知道这一日下来会如何呢？  
但至少九号没有强迫他们开口，也没追问声音的事，更没要求看查看创口贴下面的情况，否则就麻烦了。

看着九号吃完饭跟着若叶离开，起身收拾完出门东西的两名大人，不约而同的在车库集合，各自把各自的车子启动。  
只不过很显然刚才White回房间重新整理了领子，换了衬衫，这次扣子系到最上面，紧紧裹住创口贴。  
“都说了不许吻脖子！”White厉声的批判在车库里回荡得相当清晰，“还有你昨晚太猛了，床架都发出那么大的声音，九号半夜都会被弄醒！”  
“但我是希望回应你——”  
算了，Black在White的目光下选择退让。  
——还是在回应你的要求，所以我才那么用力的做的吗？  
这话就不说了。  
上了车后先让White的车出库后，Black扶着方向盘在车库里重重的叹了口气。今天他要想想怎么哄对方开心才是。

6\. 如果他们在某地一见钟情（1.0 二号&九号）

其实在九号他缠裹绷带之前，他早已落入情网。  
最初看着那位较小的H型蹲下来为他检查时，他第一次如此近距离的观察一位同伴。屏住呼吸，观察对方那些全部都表现在外表上的感情波动。  
担忧的询问，专业的指导，认真的检查，每一个举动都令他在意，每个声音和碰触都让他内疚和懊悔，憧憬与羡慕。  
感情从他被训练出的谎言上剥落下来，轻柔的好似一片白羽。  
他不知道这该叫什么，或许是因为九号是第一个接触并且关心他的人，他才会如此在意。  
可当他把剑刺入自己体内的黑盒的前一秒，他竟感到了快乐，并且从中萌发出了惋惜与留恋。

7\. 如果他们性转【一方或者双方】（1.0 双子&反抗军）

“你们干嘛呢？”Phlox拿着枪从巡查的任务里回来，恰好看到另外两名同伴正在扎堆讨论着什么，还兴高采烈的空手比划着。  
“我们呀～我们再讨论那群黑衣服的人呢～”Lotus笑嘻嘻的跑过来，兴趣盎然的把话题抛出来。  
“就那个Yo…Yo什么什么部队的。”Cactus念着念着有望了，扭着眉头撇着嘴搔搔脑袋。  
Phlox无奈间借着谈起给予对方订正，“YoRHa部队！队长你也记住以下呀。”接着他把目光又移回了眼前两眼泛光的Lotus，“所以你们再讨论什么？”  
“在议论他们是男性机体和女性机体混合的部队呢呀～也有女性机体在里面呢。”Lotus回答的简单明了，还不断的在Phlox与Cactus之间跑来跑去。  
Phlox到Cactus附近找了个地方坐下，抱着枪回想了下，“女性机体…哦，那对双子型机体吗？”  
“是啊，我和Lotus讨论怎么分辨他们。”Cactus得可认真，还架着胳膊肘用手指搓了搓下巴，眯着眼。  
Phlox奇怪的皱起眉头，在他看来这没什么需要讨论的，“怎么分辨…她们发型是对称的吧？而且那个Gunner是卷发，Scanner是直发。我记得Scanner是二十一…”  
“不是不是啦！她们还有区别呢！”  
“比如说…嗯？”没想到身为队长，Cactus却两只手在胸前比划来比划去，示意明显，就连表情都有了变化，乐起来，“胸的大小也不一样嘛！”  
“Scanner的比Gunner的大呢！”  
Lotus大叫出来的话仿佛是在欢呼，但其实他平日就是这样，可是很容易被人误会。但他并不知情，即使Phlox想摆出小声的手势，可惜也都晚了。  
“嘿嘿，明明是双子型，但为什么机体大小还不一样呢？里面装了什么不一样的部件吗？好想去研究一下哦，最新型的人造人！”  
“不知道该说你研究欲望很深，还是该说你口无遮拦，这种在人类里可以被称为性/骚/扰。”Phlox头疼的吐槽。  
Cactus眨眨眼，歪着脑袋摆了个类似鬼脸的神情，极其不严肃。而Lotus的关注点，总是跑到其他地方去。  
“性…什么？总是，为什么双子型却大小不一样，说不定里面有什么是Scanner特殊的呢！”  
“但也可能只是因为为了让Gunner射击方便吧！”Phlox懒得多说，他只能敷衍几句遮掩自己因为这种话题表现的尴尬，试图阻止他们，“总之你们不要讨论这种话题了！！”

——与此同时——  
“我会保护你的，二十二号。”二十一号认真的承诺，并且抱住了示弱的二十二号拍拍背加以安抚。  
二十二号的脸蛋就这样埋进了二十一号的胸内，感觉软绵绵的。  
“嗯？二十二号，你怎么了？“  
二十一号察觉到对方的反应不对，于是松开后低头担忧的去检查，却看到二十二号反而哄着鼻子一幅要哭的样子。虽然说二十二号总是容易担惊受怕，但是和自己一起时都很努力，听到安慰也都会放心，这次是怎么了呢？  
只见二十二号吸了吸鼻头，委屈和受伤的哭泣起来，“明明是双子型，可是我的胸部却也比二十一号小呢。就连这点我也是不行啊…”  
啊…二十二号突然就消沉起来了呢。

——于是此后——  
“九号。”  
“嗯？怎么了，二十一号？”九号抱着自己的SS，立刻转身积极的回应队中女性成员的询问。  
“身为H型，是否可以在有一定条件下，进行机体零件的调整和更改。是否可以由你进行申请？”  
“额…为什么要问这个？”看这对方那么认真，九号实在不觉得这种事是H型的管辖范围，而且他也没觉得二十一号哪里需要进行这种调整。  
“我搜索了人类过去的资料，有一种技术叫做隆胸。九号能不能实施这种手术？”  
“哎？哎…？？嗯？？？？？？？？？？”  
于是九号搜索后表示，自己并做不到！！！！

8\. 如果他们是黑帮成员（1.0 全队）

地下室的房间里，惨叫声不断循环发出，只不过呜咽更像是被堵在内部，没法一口气爆发出来。  
“喂，你还不想说吗？这样的话后期可是会更痛的哦，”虽然这样说着，可六号手中却拉出一根针，而针末牵着的线早就被染红，正硬生生穿过俘虏没有被麻醉过的双唇。  
“呜呜呜—！！啊——！你太……狡猾…呜呜呜…！！”战俘的惨叫让他禁不住张开嘴，却让封住嘴的线扯开伤口，血不断跟着呼吸喷出来，嘴唇早就烂得不成样子。  
“哎呀？”六号却毫不在乎的眨眨眼，塑胶手套上血渍模糊，就这样继续穿起下一针。  
“我呀，非常中意狡猾的事情喽，”六号恶劣的吐出玩笑的口吻，兴奋得嘻嘻直笑。顺便还后知后觉的询问起后方的同伴，“九号，麻醉效果已经过去了？”  
站在墙边医用推车旁的九号只能苦恼的叹口气，以“我们并没给他麻醉“的老实回答作为回应，低垂目光，也有些看不下去，“再这样缝住他的嘴，他说不出来的话，可是很耽误时间的。”  
“让我玩一下吗，”六号就和个孩子似的，穿完最后一针后，用另一只手捏着战俘的下巴，一边用力挤着伤口，一边左右观察“作品”的完成度。

此时九号的手机响起，九号看到屏幕上显示的人物，为难的瞥了眼六号的方向，但还是很快接了起来。  
《喂，九号！还没问出来吗？》那边三号暴吼的声音后，背景里传来枪声和嘶吼声，想必货船港口那边肯定很不平静。  
当然不平静啦，毕竟今晚的任务可是要把劫持货物的另一个组织给完结掉呢。要说令他们气氛的，更多是因为这件事是自己这边有叛徒，才会走漏了风声。  
“对不起，三号前辈，六号他似乎又玩上瘾了，”九号稍稍侧身背过去，对着电话那边的前辈道歉。  
《啧，六号那个家伙！总之，现在就问出来！》三号说完后就挂了电话，九号也没办法的摇摇头。  
“六号，三号前辈生气了哦，”虽然他知道这件事对六号不痛不痒，不过他也很快就抛出了另一句话，“首领一会就要去港口进行处刑了，你要快一点。”  
六号这才抬起头，随后扫兴一样的摆出鬼脸来。但他总算放开了针，接着拿起剪刀，一边叫九号可以打回电话去汇报马上到手的情报，一边对囚禁着嘴巴上的缝线挑下剪刀。

佩戴消音器的枪口之发出一阵短促的声音，随之就飘出硝烟。伴随同一时间，落水的声音从下方传来，埋没在黑夜和港口的照明灯下，却因距离隔岸的都市过于遥远，而无法发现。  
“喂，四号，你不要随随便便就决定好吗？！那人还要留着让我审问一通呢！”三号肩头扛着自己的剑，另一只手插着腰恶狠狠的斥责自己的搭档。  
四号却不为所动，他收起枪，目光水花逐渐平复的漆黑水面依赖，越过帽檐看来，“他被你走成那样，鼻梁断了，牙也没了，下巴可能也骨裂，说不出话都是你造成的。”就在三号要发火之前，四好不为所动的继续抛出快而长的句子，“显而易见他是底层的，只是被煽动后跟着来，像他那样的人，上面搞什么是不会对他细说的。既然已经把我们要的问出来了，那么他也就没用了，让他解脱不也刚好。”  
三号干巴巴的闭上嘴，算是没话说。可就在他尴尬时，注意到边上几个被绑住跪在地上的人盯着他，他就撇着嘴瞪了过去。那几个被抓住的人立刻低头不敢吭声，至少他们避免死在四号枪下。  
没了目光，三号舒服了点，才哼哼唧唧用“你最后一句不用说得那么冠冕堂皇”来呛了句四号刚才那些话，转身跨步到那拍战俘前。  
远处地上躺着的几个人是死掉的，而这边绑住的四个人也是满身疮痍，而这仅仅是被眼前的三号和四号两人所导致的。

此时一辆黑色的高级桥车绕过巨大的集装箱，在货船漆黑的巨大阴影后用车灯开辟出一条路，就这样缓缓停在了众人面前。  
门被打开时下来的人让那些被俘虏的叛徒们都失声叫了出来。  
“B…Black！？”他们没有想过首领会亲自过来。但从他们畏惧的表情，可以看出来Black的形象的确以一种深刻的方式在他们心底扎根。  
“首领，九号和六号那边问出的地点上的目标全部都已被二十二号狙击掉，”从车上跟随下来的二十一号，刚从手机通讯屏幕上收回视线，便毕恭毕敬的来到Black身边汇报。从他这时候还带着一丝温柔的表情判断，他应该是为自己弟弟的功绩感到欣慰和骄傲吧？  
Black点点头，不过他的眉头至少在底层人看来是从来没有舒展开的，所以那些死到临头的人全都在瑟瑟发抖。

“不需要问他们了，要问的已经问到了，”Black对一旁站成一排的三号和四号说到，随后叫了声一旁看似保镖的年轻成员，“二号，直接处刑。”  
不论那些跪在港口边缘的人如何哀求道歉，三号和四号还是走上去抓住他们的领口，将捆着无法动弹他们拖到了甲板边缘。  
随后一语不发的二号走上前来，他拔出细长的剑，用这种现代少见的冷兵器，举起刺入他们颈部。  
无法继续发出声音，也无法继续，在失血和死亡边缘徘徊的人，就这样被捅入水中。二号顺势拔出剑，接连触觉掉了所有人。脚上捆着的麻袋和石头，让那些挣扎的人浮不上来，血也被黑夜里漆黑的海遮眼，气泡爆破后无声无息的止住了。  
“四号，三号，安排人把这里清理了吧。”Black此刻讲话的声音变得平静许多，好似那些人畏惧的面孔下有了点感情。  
二十一号走到他身侧，低下头，“下面还有晚宴，按照路程时间，差不多该启程前往酒店了。”  
Black也就听了进去，转身回去车上。身后跟随的二十一号和二号也随即消失在了黑色的车上，离开了港口。  
这片海里的血和尸体，在太阳升起后，已全都无影无踪。

9\. 如果他们吵架（1.0 三号&1.3a 十六号）

目标出现在瞄准镜头里，十字准星在碰上机械生命体的那一刻，就漂亮的对准要害。十六号不需要犹豫，自信的扣下扳机，后作用力推向身体——  
可就是这样扣下的一瞬间，瞄准镜头内冲入一名Attacker，以超高的速度和绝对的力量一刀刺入那只机械生命体，几乎是以冲击的力度把目标对象推出了十六号的视野。  
后作用力已经打上十六号肩头，枪口射出的方向却什么也没有，只有后方的岩石被击了个粉碎。与此同时另一个爆炸在右侧响起，刚才被刺中的机械生命体爆炸，而那名Attacker正抡起大刀扛回肩上，回头冲他讽刺的一笑。  
“喂喂喂，你这不射偏了吗！啊？”  
十六号觉得脑内某个部件发出了磨合不好的声响，仿佛在符合那名Attacker的话一样令他生气，让他情绪控制系统发生了紊乱。  
“瞧你干的好事！不要故意妨碍我，Attacker的三号！”十六号作为Gunner机型可以轻而易举的单手举起自己的重型机枪，三步并作两步的上前拿枪口代替手指指向对方的鼻子。  
“啊？要不是你们出来，哪会引来那么多敌人啊！”三号嚷嚷着，一个箭步就冲过去把另一个目标砍掉。  
只不过当三号砍得得心应手时，一道光强而有力的从他眼前闪过，与此同时他刚要消灭的机械生命体也被整个打穿，从他眼底下弹飞出去。  
这倒是三号的重剑砍了个空，而且如果他再早下去一秒，可能剑身就会被子弹打中而脱手。  
看着被开了个洞的机械生命体在短路的电流下抽搐几下不行就，三号本来攻击路线上的另外两架敌人也接二连三的被射穿。  
“你好烦啊！管好你自己的那一片去啊！”三号气得冲放下枪得意洋洋的十六号吼道，代替他手指的剑尖挥出去，不负责的指着十六号的脸。  
“谁让你这个Attacker那么慢啊？”十六号故意挑高语调，与此同时一个侧身，枪口发出的光束漂亮的把还没追上里的敌人给撬翻。  
“这种事我们Gunner更合适，你还是快从我的射程内退出去吧！”  
“你才是给我退远点！有这个功夫，你给我到那边去！”

“三号，无谓的争吵会令任务效率降低。你的集中点已经偏离原本目的，快点调整好状态想想你现在该做什么。”  
“不用你废话，四号，我当然知道自己该做什么！但也要教训一下这个家伙。你到底站谁那边啊？”  
“并没有哪一边的问题，本身我们就都是寄叶部队，现在应该是彼此合作面对私人你才是。”  
总而言之，三号被四号气得直跺脚。

“十六号，战斗中最好避免不必要的感情流露。感情用事是无意义的，你已经搞错战斗对象。”  
“我没有搞错。二十一号，你不要总是一副很懂的样子，难道你就不能理解这个Attacker有多么令人不爽吗？！”  
“我认为你们两个人的私人问题可以等到任务结束后私下解决，现在的攀比所以任务进度毫无帮助。”  
总结就是，二十一号的提醒令十六号很不高兴。

至于后来，他们彼此的争论也没有终止。

10.如果他们冷战（1.0 二十一号&二十二号）

九号不太明白这是为什么，但他觉得M部队中唯一的一对双子型机体在最近几日中的距离感增加了。  
一向粘着二十一号的二十二号最近总是一个人在那里调整自己的枪，即使枪的调整遇到问题，他也会忍着一脸委屈的坐在那里钻研，甚至连九号都不好去搭话。  
令九号吃惊的是，二十二号唯一一次询问，竟然是罕见的去找了四号。可毕竟都身为Gunner，这点形成的理由便让九号接纳了。  
可二十一号那边呢？虽然可以看出来他目光时而很在意的看向二十二号，却并没有主动上前。  
要说的话，他更像是一名监护者，站在远处。只不过在和二十二号碰上视线时，他也会没有表情的别开头。

“是在冷战吧。”教官回答时并没有显得过度担心，但眉头也没有舒展。  
是什么让他们变成这样的呢？九号困惑又害怕，但关切还是排在首位的。  
“去询问一下理由吧，九号。”  
“唉？我吗…？？”  
“身为同期的你来进行接触比较好，而且H型比其他人更擅长这种事。”  
看来九号需要进行感情调和治疗的资料搜索了呢。

11\. 如果他们听到对方结婚的消息（1.0 Black & 1.3a White）

办公桌上摆放着两样东西，一张邀请函，一瓶香槟。  
香槟被窗外洒入的晨光注入琥珀色，脱出光晕似的影子，把干净的白信封和上面有力的字体映上半边荧黄。

“社长，这是今早送来的。”若叶站在门口进行了汇报，眉目间却流露出一种别有深意的感情色彩，“因为名字很熟悉，所以我直接摆在您的办公桌上了。”  
“啊，的确很熟悉，”White不露笑意却显得比工作时的态度柔和了几分。他手指擦过写字台，最后把信件拿起来，盯着Black的名字思绪万分，“我也大概猜到是什么了。”  
White坐下后，从抽屉里抽出拆信刀，将心信封规整的裁开。  
果然是婚礼的邀请函。

White放下过去，他们俩曾经故事早已是过去式。  
他们都不是纠缠不清的青年，彼此阐明，彼此和解，彼此只当这是份孽缘，彼此成为了工作上合作多年的同伴。如今的现在，他们成为了所谓的许久未见的熟人。

他看着邀请者双方的名字，回想起最后一次打电话时的寒暄。  
要问日期，也是三个月前。倒数第二次，则是半年多前。

当时寒暄后发现没有话题，两个男人隔着手机尴尬的笑了两下。  
嗓音的音色还是当年的音色。而那些音色，曾经在他们年轻之时多少次在那样的夜晚里听到，多少次是相拥并毫无距离。

他觉得Black变化肯定很大，虽然熟悉的部分也没有改变。  
他只是觉得很有趣。那样的男人是怎么找到真正的另一半的，又是怎么样求婚的，又是怎么样结婚的，又会是怎么样过起婚后生活的。  
他连自己以后会如何都想象不出来。不过他们都是大人，直到这只是人生的一个步骤，而以后他遇到的另一半也将会把他改变吧。

于是最后一通电话的内容，基本就是Black告知他自己有想要结婚的人，并且询问White这个大忙人可否能来参加结婚典礼。  
虽然提前了三个月，可是三个月实在是太过仓促，别人家可多食提前一年或者半年。要责备的话，就该说Black的伴侣总是决定事情出乎意料，所以计划也萌生仓促，唯一一点就是他家里不缺钱。

White脱下白天威严的社长面孔，在对方看不到的电话这端好笑着发笑，一口口喝着他喜爱的香槟。  
他询问Black，对方是“他”还是“她”。  
得到的答案，是“他”。  
后来还知道了对方还是Black曾经培训过的学生，几年后竟然碰上的。

对话就是如此简单。  
过着忙碌的生活，奔波分散在各地。他们已经不是曾经同一个城市里的朋友，也不是曾经那对伴侣，也早已不是成人后在工作中彼此牵桥搭线的合作伙伴了。  
一想到Black那张总是威严的脸到时候该是怎么样穿着礼服出现在婚礼现场，White竟然兴趣更加浓烈起来。  
而他自己呢？他不知道自己这幅让周围人避而远之的面孔，在那个画面下遇到Black会露出什么神态。

总之而言，是祝福吧。

这些想法令他不经意的笑了下，鼻尖呼出的气拂过纸也上的花体字，眼底留有的只有放下后化为年轻记忆的过去，还有理解后有点怀念和期待的未来。

“社长…？”年轻的秘书甚少见到他这副表情，更何况对送信者同自己上司的过去又有几分了解，他难免有些不安。  
White抬眼看了下屋内的另一个人，却罕见的没有藏起表情。而是和善许多的眯了眯眼，放下心，漫不经心的拿起香槟端着看起瓶子上的标签。  
“若叶，你能喝香槟吧？那就把柜子下面的酒杯拉出来两只。”  
“可是现在才刚开始上班……”  
“今早也没什么急事不是么，也没会议，”能这样在工作岗位上稍作放松，对于White至今为止在若叶的记忆里可是前所未有，看来他是真的心情不错。  
“就陪我喝一杯吧，”他从来没这样对部下发出过邀请，也知道自己突然改变的行为可能让若叶无法放松，但他还是安抚的露出漂亮的微笑。  
“毕竟到时候我要赴约出国的期间，公司的事就麻烦你了。”

12\. 如果他们看到以他们为主角的小说【同人】（1.3a 十六号&四号）

“果然是这样，这个作者眼光还不错嘛，”四号举着手中的小本，洋洋得意的挑起没有被眼罩遮住的那只眼的眉毛，嘴角挂着满足。  
“你在看什么呢？笑得那么让人不舒服，”十六号大大咧咧的把枪往地上一杵，随便找个地方坐下。  
“关于我们的小说哦，”四号回答得简单明了，反而别有深意，还用手敲了敲书页。“果然所有人都意识到了我的强大。不论是哪一本里，描写的我都足够强大，足够厉害，品味也很高，我的时尚被认可了。啊，对，这段描写我说话的方式也是绝妙，我蛮欣赏她的。”  
“你到底哪里惹她们喜欢了啊？”十六号嫌弃的直咧嘴，却歪着头很想看看那个本子。  
四号却侧过身，把书拿开，自己独自欣赏。还不忘加了一句，“顺便说，不论是谁写的，她们笔下我都是美男子呢。”  
“她们这是什么眼光！你又是什么眼光！”觉得四号故意说给自己听，气自己，十六号浑身不适，立刻张口就吼。  
四号无动于衷，继续开口补充，“顺便说她们笔下的你都是笨蛋呢。”  
“啊？”  
“而且还是个食物链底层，连二号都被说很可靠，在你上端哦。”  
“啊啊啊？？？？？！！！！谁写的！给我看！！！！”

于是我写到这里，不禁收住了打字的手。

13\. 如果他们有血缘关系（1.0 Black&六号）

“教～官～”六号趴在被绑在床上的男性身上，用白皙的大腿摩擦他的腰侧。这就和平日他发出邀请时差不多，几番在床上的激烈运动也都是他发起的开端，不过这次他这名问题学生的魅惑笑意更加让人感到生畏。  
“还是说…”六号盯着被自己俘获的教官，裂开的嘴角几乎让愉悦压弯了他漂亮的眼角。“应该叫，爸～爸～呢～～？”  
这样说着，他取出了剪刀和鞭子，满是爱意的舔舐末端。肆虐的情绪在他瞳孔见飞转，熟悉的身影变成了红黑色的混沌。

Black这次才想明白，这名中途加入一年不到的学生为何会让他无法移开眼睛。即使这名问题学生如此纠缠自己，扰乱自己，却还是让自己深入其中，与之结合。  
因为那双眼睛和气质曾经也在过去迷惑过自己，让自己在关系上发生过一次错误，而他早已被当作受害者脱离了那个圈套，自以为遗忘了阴影。  
只不过他没想到，那个留下的圈套中却诞生出了生命。有着和他完全不一样的气质，却有着同样吸引他的能力。  
而这场复仇与捉弄，早就在一年前…不，好几年前就开始了吧？

14\. 如果他们其中一人被检查出怀孕（1.3a 四号&二号）  
【莫名简短版】

“我会连二号的份一起砍掉的，所以二号就放心的在那里乖乖休息吧。”

15\. 如果他们是恋人（1.0 二号&九号）

“二号。”  
被恋人这样叫到的二号略显迷糊的回过神，看到的是九号已经凑近到几乎占据他整个视野的面容，以及感受到对方手指触碰到自己脸颊的温度。  
二号一时说不出话来，下意识屏住呼吸。因为第一个音节还没从口中蹦出，九号就已经凑到两人鼻子只有一指宽的距离了。  
或许是因为现在关系的原因，二号在这短短几秒的时差中，第一反应是想要接吻。或许这听起来有些好笑，可是这个距离下彼此凑近的脸，不得不把这一条排在可能性的前三名中。  
他知道自己病了，所以赶忙要伸手阻止对方的接触。只不过因为是九号，他并不会对靠近产生过激的反应，伸出去的手也缓慢而没有力气，于是在还没推到对方胸口前，对方就靠过来了。

但，不是嘴。  
九号捧着二号的脸引导的低下头，随后他把额头抵在二号的脑门上，安静的呆了几秒。  
“看来烧退了不少，”九号松开他后放心地回答。  
啊，被误会了。  
不善于把这种表现出来的二号在内心挣扎了下，保持着原本的表情没吭声。可是他脸颊反而发红，而这些都是他无法掩饰的事情，毕竟他对九号毫无抵抗力。  
“二号，怎么了？”  
二号回过神，把目光再度聚焦。眼前的九号因为他刻意收起表情的脸感到不解，还因为他发红的脸颊而担忧，二号必须想办法排除对方的不安。  
“没什么。谢谢你一直照顾我。”毕竟九号很擅长照顾人，他生病期间也都是依赖着九号。此时二号露出温和的笑容，让自己恢复自然的状态。  
“根本不用道谢啊，这是理所当然的，”九号赶紧摆摆手，不过他小小开心的嘴角实则证明他的心情，而他眼底透露着害羞。  
“而且…我们在交往吗！”  
九号虽然也有点不好意思，可是他认真老实的性格让他好好面对了两人的进展。当着恋人的面谈到这种事，让他既开心又羞涩。

就是现在，这是一个二号比不过九号的时候。也或者说，这是一如既往九号在不自觉下做出的出击。  
九号虽然因为二号还没完全病好而不去接触嘴巴，但是却温和乖巧的侧头亲了下二号的脸颊。  
随后他小心翼翼又期待的看着二号，等待着自己这次“恋人之间的行为”会带来怎么样的结果。  
结果就是…  
二号觉得自己浑身都像是发高烧了一样，热糊涂的脑子里都是刚才九号乖巧主动的模样。


End file.
